


A Star is Born

by BallofYarn



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, Gen, Remorse, Torture, Transformation, Violence, a secret ritual, batim au, dreams come true, joey drew has a daughter, possessed joey, the violence isnt that graphic but just be warned its kinda scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofYarn/pseuds/BallofYarn
Summary: They say that with great determination on will, you can overcome your greatest challenges. All you need is to believe. And it appears that Joey Drew has really taken that advice to heart. He will do anything to accomplish his goals -- even if it means capturing and experimenting on his own daughter.





	A Star is Born

It had all gone by so suddenly…so quickly. So…painfully.

As the ink flooded down on her wounded body, the girl took a solemn glance up at her father, who simply sat a way back in his wheelchair to which he was recently bound to. And his eyes—they were dark and unnatural. Their normal heterochromatic state was now flushed out with the dark emptiness inside. No emotion. No sorrow, no anger. Just a hollow shell of a man. A living corpse.

Mary-jane threw her right hand forward as her body began to fall victim to the numbness of the ink. The pressure…the disturbing pulse as if the fluid were more than just an artistic element. It was alive. Consuming her soul till she, too, was just a hollow corpse like her father.

Her fragile fingers gripped onto the bars of the cage from which she was enslaved. It was suspended from the ceiling by a chain that went who knows how high, and looking down wasn’t any different.

The child’s eyelids flooded with murky tears as she desperately reached out to her father—her protector. Her dependent. He didn’t mean this…he LOVED her…she knew he did, somewhere in his old heart.

“Papa!!” she screamed, followed by an inky gag. “Let me g-go!! Please! Save me!!”

Joey sat immobile, as he watched his daughter writhe in pain and cry out to him. His thick brows winced at her every choke and gag and furrowed completely when she screamed. His withered hands clutched the arms of the wheelchair as if he was preventing himself from leaping to her aid. But why? Was this really love? Was this the kind of dream he had…hoped for? No–this…this was a nightmare.

Finally, the man couldn’t bear the sight of it and turned his head away, teeth gritted and hands curled into fists. His daughter continued to scream for his aid, and his muscles tensed at every cry. Every plea for the man she trusted and loved to rescue her from the darkness. His palms raised to his head and gripped at his prematurely greying hair, trying to block out the painful screeches that he himself caused.

_This is what you wanted._

_Dreams come true, Joey._

_You wouldn’t back down_ now, _would you?_

He would.

In a sudden change of spirit, Joey’s eyes lit up with recognition for his sins. He reached out for his daughter, who by this point had stopped screaming and appeared to be nothing but a writhing lump of ink—a transformation still incomplete.

_“MARYYYYY!!!”_

His crippled foot cramped under the weight of his body rising out of the chair. A cry in agony—a new one, rang through the large room, but his determination to save his daughter rang stronger than that of his disability. Joey turned to dash towards the controls of the machine, but his disease wouldn’t let him go so easily. He had limped frantically towards the controls before only collapsing halfway and forcing himself to drag his lifeless body the remainder.

The inky lump in the cage groaned as two eerie horns began to sprout from the flesh beneath it and slowly curl around the sides of the head.

“Oh, Lord, please…what have I done…my–my precious flower…”

The father gripped the edge of the control box, heaving himself up and frantically shutting down the power. With a loud click, the ink stopped flowing and the cage swung softly from side to side, its inhabitant immobile.

Without any further hesitation, Joey lowered the cage back down to the platform below. Cascades of black trailed from the spaces between the bars, and collected on the floor beneath. The man looked silly as he desperately hopped on one leg over to the cage but he couldn’t care less. That was his daughter–his starling. The last remnant of his broken family. The girl he had so foolishly twisted and reshaped for his own desires.

“Mary…my sweet Mary-Jane…” he panted as he frantically opened up the cage to retrieve the inky abomination. She was curled in a fetal position, as if she had fought so hard but ultimately had accepted her fate. The only things poking out of the dark blob were two large horns that hadn’t quite set yet before the ritual had ended, causing them to twist out demonically.

“Mary, say something…please, speak to me…” Joey blubbered as he wiped the excess ink off his daughter—or what was left of her. Beneath the soft outer shell laid his precious child, but it was too late. She was already so close to completion, that when the power was cut she was left a disgusting, lifeless beast.

With trembling hands, Joey grasped her face and pressed it to his forehead, soft cries murmuring through his lips.

“My baby girl…what have I done…oh what have I done…”

_You did what needed to be done._

Joey gritted his teeth as he held the monster close to his body and slowly rocking back and forth.

“I hate this…I HATE IT!” he roared to seemingly no one but himself before turning back to gently place his quivering lips on his daughter’s forehead. “This is all my fault…all mine…my sweet child I am so, so sorry…my little flower…”

The reborn child slowly opened her eyes, her dark, swollen tongue running over her jagged teeth. Carefully she raised her hand and rested it on the man’s cheek, a gesture that caught him off guard as he didn’t realize she was still alive. A sharp gasp escaped his lungs.

“Mary…” he whispered, as the monster’s head tilted. She released a soft purring sound as she examined the being before her.

 _“You aRE mY sUNShiNE…”_ she mumbled softly. _“MY oNly sUNshine…”_

She remembered…she remembered the song she learned not even a month ago. The father tried to smile, but his grief and pain only led to a severe frown with sparking, cheery eyes.

“You make me happy when skies are—"

_Your dreams can be a reality, Mr. Drew._

_Look what you have done._

_Dreams come true…_

Joey paused, his grip on the monster loosening till she tumbled off his lap. She tried to stand up, but her incomplete legs were so weak, she could only sit on all fours. She stared at the man, whose gaze had turned to stare at his own trembling hands. His eyes. They were dark. And the hollow man he was before shone through again as he sat up straight and stared at the creature he created.

The creature in question leaned forward towards him, but squeaked in terror when he wrapped his hand around her feeble neck in a firm squeeze and gently raised her up as he stood. Her thin legs flailed as she tried to touch the ground and her small hands could do nothing but paw at the arm of her captor.

 _“L-leT mE g-Go…”_ she grunted weakly as Joey released a deep chuckle.

“Dreams come true, Mary-Jane,” he said with a malicious grin.

_“Dreams come true…”_


End file.
